Survival of the Clans, The Story Before Tigerstar
by Troublestripe
Summary: COMPLETE! Troublepaw is just a regular cat, with a regular family, untill...Her brother turns on her and the Clan. StarClan is restless. Is their really death in store for the clans even after he is deafeted? I Stink a summarys! Story is better
1. ThunderClan Cats

ThunderClan Cats

This takes place two days after Bluestar became leader

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

Medicine Cat: Silverstripe- An old silver she-cat with strip on her chest.  
Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Halftail- Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Rosetail- a small she-cat with ginger and white fur.

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom.

One-eye-Pale gray she-cat

Dappletail- Pretty tortoishell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Brindleface- pretty tabby.

Brindleclaw- Big brown, white, and brown tom with brown eyes.

Stoneclaw- big, gray tom.

Thistleclaw- A strong dark brown warrior. Read warriors: Forest of Secrets when Bluestar told Fireheart about the kits

Gingerfur- A ginger fur tom with sharp claws.

Apprentices: (more than moons old, in training to become warriors)

Goldenpaw- pale ginger coat.

Mousepaw- small dusky brown she-cat.

Willowpaw- very pale gray she-cat.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sliverfur- Silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes- mother of Troublekit,

Shadowkit, and Patchkit.


	2. The First Hunt

Troublepaw opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to her surroundings. It's been two days since she had become an apprentice and she was ready to start her training. She opened her mouth into a wide yawn, showing rows of sharp teeth, and stood up to shake the moss from her fur.

Patchpaw, Troublepaw's sister who has white fur with brown and orange patches, jumped at her yowling, "I'm a ShadowClan warrior!" Troublepaw quickly got out of the way.

"Get out of our territory!" Troublepaw hissed playfully as she bit Patchpaw's tail lightly.

"No! You may have won this time Troublepaw, but I'll be back!" Patchpaw and Troublepaw fell down laughing until Brindleclaw, Patchpaw's mentor, and Redtail, Troublepaw's mentor, called for them. "Oh no I'm late!" Patchpaw darted out of the den with Troublepaw at her paws.

They reach the clearing in the middle of camp. "Sorry I'm late dad but-" Patchpaw started but Brindleclaw swiped at her

"How many times have I told you not to call me dad, I'm your mentor now so you call me by my name!" Brindleclaw growled as he started to walk away. Troublepaw watched Patchpaw follow Brindleclaw until she was out of sight, feeling guilty that she helped get her in trouble by playing around.

Redtail looked over her, "Well?"

"Sorry Redtail for being late," Troublepaw said guilty. Redtail playfully cuffed her over the ear swiping away her guilt.

"Don't worry about it, your still learning," Redtail got up. "Now come on I'm going to show you how to catch a bird today, and if you catch three then maybe I can show you some fighting moves."

Excitement rushed over Troublepaw from head to toe at the thought of learning new fighting moves. "What are we waiting for leaf-bare? Let's go!" Troublepaw rushed out of camp with Redtail not far behind, after a couple of minutes of running Redtail order her to a stop.

"What do you smell?" Redtail asked. Troublepaw opened her jaws slightly and breathe in the air. The scents of rabbit hit the roof of her mouth then a foul odor, but stale. She quickly closed her mouth to get rid of the stale scent.

"Rabbit and something yucky but is stale." Troublepaw stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"That is a fox, it's dangerous to cats so if you ever smell one or see one don't fight it, tell me or Bluestar right away" Redtail said seriously. "What else do you smell?"

Troublepaw parted her jaws again then yelled out, "Dove!"

Redtail motioned with his tail for her to be quiet and pointed his tail to a dove on the low branch of a tree. Troublepaw watched as Redtail moved forward slowly making sure not the step on any twigs. Then when the dove was a tail-length away he pounced, the bird was about to let out an alarm call but Redtail silenced it with one swift bite to the neck

The sun started to set as Troublepaw finally caught her third dove, the first dove she had caught let out a warning call alerting every bit of prey from miles around. Redtail let out a purr of satisfaction, "That's good enough for today, lets get back to camp." Disappointed that there wasn't going to be any sparring today she dug up the two doves and walked back to camp slowly.

When she dropped of the doves she picked out a vole for herself and two mice for her sister. She started to pad to the apprentices' den until she heard Patchpaw and Shadowpaw, Troublepaw's older brother, voices'.

"I'm going to be the best warrior in the whole forest!" Patchpaw hissed. "Stop getting in my way!"

Shadowpaw's dark amber eyes grew hot with anger. "If a flea-bag like you dare call yourself a good warrior again I'm shred you to bits!" Patchpaw let out an angry yowl and lunged at Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw quickly moved out of the way. As soon as Patchpaw had all four paws on the ground Shadowpaw unsheathed his claws and knocked her over with his big body, exposing her soft belly. Patchpaw tried to get up but Shadowpaw was too quick and ranked his claws down her belly. Patchpaw let out a yowl of pain and defeat. Shadowpaw started to walk away but turned around.

"I'll only say this once," he warned. "Stay out of my way or you will be one of the first casts to see StarClan first."

Shadowpaw walked away, his last words left Patchpaw and Troublepaw speechless. _Was Shadowpaw really going to kill her sister? _She couldn't help wondering as she shudder at his words.


	3. An old Rivalry

The next day later Troublepaw awoke refresh and ready for whatever the day brought to her. Her sister, Patchpaw, was still asleep, the cuts and scratches have already begun to heal, but the scratches on her belly could end up being scars. She nudged at Patchpaw, waking her up.

"Huh?" she jumped to her paws and spat angrily but stopped when she realized it was Troublepaw. "Oh sorry, I though you were our mouse-brain so-called-brother." Patchpaw hissed and let her fur stand on ends.

Troublepaw let out a _moerr-ow_ of laughter, "Don't let him get to you, he was just grumpy yesterday. Must have let a mouse get away." Patchpaw let her fur lay flat again and relaxed.

"Yeah, your right." She purred at the thought of a mouse slipping through Shadowpaw's paws and him hissing in annoyance.

"Now come on, you don't want father-… I mean Brindleclaw, to get mad at you again." Troublepaw started to walk out of the den and out into the clearing.

The sun's rays were bright and warm as lit on Troublepaw's pelt. She stood there for a moment soaking up the warmth, remembering that leaf-bare was quickly approaching. The warmth disappeared as a shadow covered the sun, disappointed she padded over to Redtail, too excited to eat.

"What are we doing today?" Troublepaw couldn't help blurting out. Redtail flicked his tail in annoyance.

"ShadowClan has been in our territory today they have been stealing prey for weeks. Raggedstar is demanding more territory at the last gathering or he says he will take it from us by force, so we're going to the Sandy Hollow to practice fighting." Excitement shot down Troublepaw's back as she unsheathed her claws. Redtail laughed, "Wait till where at Sandy Hollow, Troublepaw!" Feeling slightly embarrassed she sheathed her claws and followed her mentor to Sandy Hollow.

Redtail stopped at Sandy Hollow and turned around. "This is very important Troublepaw. We are out numbered severely; we lost a lot of kits and warriors to greencough last year. It even took the remaining two lives of Silverstar. So," Redtail said more seriously then ever. "Show me what you got!"

Troublepaw purred _I'll show you Redtail! I'm not a kit any more!_ Before she knew it she was running as fast as she could toward Redtail. When she was about a tail-length away she jumped at him, but he moved out of the way. As she set her paws on the ground she remembered the quarrel between Patchpaw and Shadowpaw. _He could jump at me right now like Patchpaw!_ As soon as Troublepaw's four paws where all on the ground she dropped and rolled over, away from Redtail. When she got up she saw Redtail's four paws right where she landed, he purred a compliment then jumped at her again.

Redtail was too fast for Troublepaw, Redtail pawed at her side as she tried to escape. "Always stay on your paws, a ShadowClan warrior won't purr at you for dodging his attack; he'll jump straight at you again." Troublepaw soaked up his words and got ready.

As the sun started to set Redtail only had a light scratch on his side that was barely visible, as for Troublepaw she was pushed around and knocked over, but she learned as much as she could. She settled down in her mossy bed as Patchpaw walked up with a rabbit.

"Dyus huy dos ranghins to?" Patchpaw muffled through the rabbit.

Patchpaw put the rabbit down and repeated herself after seeing Troublepaw's confused look. "I said did you do fight training too?" Troublepaw shook her head as Patchpaw settled down by the rabbit and took a couple of bites then pushed the rabbit toward Troublepaw.

She took a bunch of starving bites until her belly was warm and full. Patchpaw looked at the half-eaten rabbit then at Troublepaw. "Hungry?"

Troublepaw nodded her, "I didn't eat breakfast."

"I see that!" they both laughed. After Patchpaw finished the rabbit they shared tongues and fell asleep.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as a dawn portal yowled at the entrance waking Troublepaw from her dream with dreadful words.

"Wake up! ShadowClan is coming! ShadowClan is coming!"


	4. The Battle Begins

Troublepaw's eyes shoot up. _Now?! _ Patchpaw was up too as she stared at Troublepaw with wide eyes, full of fear. Shadowpaw jumped awake and ran outside, claws unsheathed.

"Hurry! We need to get ready!" Troublepaw hissed. Patchpaw and Troublepaw's fur stood on ends, claws unsheathed.

As soon as the reached the clearing Raggedstar yowled as he burst through the camp wall. A sea fo ShadowClan cats came swarming in, breaking though the barrier that guarded camp.

Two ShadowClan warriors jumped on Silverfur knocking her over. Redtail jumped on to a huge black cat. Bluestar, who just ran out of her den, yowling furiously, was jumped and knocked over by Raggedstar.

Without hesitation, Troublepaw jumped onto a ShadowClan apprentice. She yowled in surprise and rolled over on top of her. Troublepaw's breath rushed out of her as the apprentice's scruff covered her nose and mouth, she couldn't breathe. Desperate to get the ShadowClan cat off, she bit as hard as she could on her scruff. The ShadowClan cat yowled and jumped off.

Troublepaw jumped up and ran at her again, the apprentice stayed still, ready to dodge. Suddenly, Troublepaw remembered Redtail's training how he moved to the side as she tried a direct shot, she jumped to the side. The cat didn't expect that move and failed to move aside in time. Troublepaw could feel her claws rip through the ShadowClan cat's fur as she yowled in pain. She bit her back hard as a warning and the ShadowClan cat flee.

Before she could even turn around a huge ShadowClan warrior bowled her over. Troublepaw quickly got up and faced her attacker. Fear surged through every bone in her body as she looked up at the warrior.

A huge muscled, slick black and white furred warrior stared down at her with hot amber eyes, hissing in fiery. She stared up at the ShadowClan deputy, Nightclaw. Suddenly Nightclaw swiped at her knocking her over easily and bit down hard at her exposed belly.

Troublepaw hissed, and dragged her claw down the side of the deputy's white furred face staining it with scarlet blood.

Surprised, Nightclaw jump back and Troublepaw rolled over onto her belly that now stung at every movement. Not willing to give up she dived at his paws, her movements grew slower as she lost more blood. He dodged the attack easily.

She tripped and flipped over on her back. Before she got a chance to get up Nightclaw put his huge black paw on her chest, his heavy weight making it hard to breathe. She looked around desperately for help but all she could see was a mob of fighting cats, ThunderClan outnumbered and losing.

She looked for Patchpaw and saw her chasing a ShadowClan apprentice out of camp. Patchpaw stopped to take her breath, as a huge black and brown paw emerged from the shadows about two tail-lengths behind her. The cat stepped out completely from the shadow's that hid his face. A brown pelt cat with black stripes stalked toward her, icy-blue eyes sparkling with the thought of killing. Fear struck her as she realized who the cat was, Shadowpaw.

Troublepaw forgot all about Nightclaw and tried to yowl to her sister but Nightclaw's weight left her breathless as he pressed harder and yowled so everyone could hear.

"ThunderClan!" he yowled proud and loudly, "Heed this as a warning! If you don't give us your territory you will end up just like this apprentice!"

Nightclaw dugged his teeth into Troublepaw's neck, she struggled but was quickly losing her strength. She heard Frostfur's screech of fear and saw Redtail yowling and throw off his attacker, but two more cats jumped on him as he tried to run at Nightclaw. Faster then ever she felt her strength dissolve into darkness. _StarClan help me! _She cried desperately as her vision went dark.

White fog swirled around Troublepaw's brown and black dappled fur paws. Cold gripped her as if she jumped into the river during leaf-bare.

She looked up and saw nothing but fog, her paws walking forward with no control until she saw a starlit path. _I'm walking onto the path of StarClan?_

The fog behind her ebbed away reviling two cats, both she didn't recognize. One silver cat stepped forward, scared Troublepaw stepped back.

"Do not fear little one." The tom said calmly. "We do not wish to hurt you, I am Silverstar."

Surprised Troublepaw took a step forward to examine the tom. His brown eyes shone from the stars of Silverpelt that sparkled above. His silver pelt rippled with muscles as a white tip shone grey against the moonlight.

"I am Frostflower," a white she-cat purred. "I'm your mother's mom..." She paused for a minute, "And former medicine cat."

Shocked, Troublepaw couldn't help blurting out. "I thought medicine cats couldn't fall in love, or have kits!"

The white cat nodded slowly "I didn't pay for breaking the warrior code" she paused again. "However my kits did. I had four beautiful kits, your mother and her brothers. Limepaw, Sleetpaw, and Saberpaw are her brothers. Limepaw and Saberpaw were both deaf, they both died in battle. Sleetpaw died of greencough, they were all your mother's kin, as what will happen to Silverfur you will see soon enough. However that isn't why we brought you here"

Before Troublepaw could speak she fell into darkness and slowly drifted onto soft grass. There was no brightness from Silverpelt or moon. Suddenly a yowl rose and ended quickly as a light flickered up ahead.

Scared, she took a step forward as flames rose to the sky as an eerie voice rose with it.

_Fire will rise as kin will emerge in battle, and shadow will consume the forest!_


	5. The Aftermath of the Battle

A cool breeze ruffled Troublepaw's fur as she jolted awake to find herself in the medicine cat den. Her bites on her neck and stomach stung sharply as she struggled to get up. She tried to remember what happened yesterday but couldn't.

"Troublepaw!" Spottedpaw yowled happily. "I thought for sure you were on your way to StarClan!"

Spottedpaw's words jolted back her memory, _Where's Patchpaw!_

Silverstripe walked in and snapped at the apprentice for yowling so loudly. Then she set her green gaze to Troublepaw.

"You're lucky," the medicine cat growled. "Only the most foolish kit in the world would take on Nightclaw." She spit angrily and continued. "If it wasn't for Brindleclaw, your father, you would be on your way to StarClan as we speak."

Troublepaw ignored the old she-cat and looked around for Patchpaw, but she was nowhere in sight.

"I can't say the same for your sister though," Silverstripe mewed softly.

She started to lose her balance and fell back down onto the mossy bed and bravely asked, "What," she paused before continuing. "What happened to Patchpaw?"

The silver she-cat looked at her paws. "Patchpaw is in the paws of StarClan now, I don't think she'll make it through the night."

"Can I see her?"

"It's best if you not, you need more rest."

Anger rose through Troublepaw, "How can I sleep if I don't know whether my sister will live or die!?" hissing angrily she rose to her paws.

"Lay back down right now!" Silverstripe spat. "Yelling and hissing won't help your sister now get some rest!" Silverstripe stormed out of the medicine cat den leave Spottedpaw behind.

"Listen to Silverstripe for now and get some rest I'll show you Patchpaw after you get some more sleep." Spottedpaw mewed so softly Troublepaw had trouble hearing.

She let her fur lay flat again as she forced a purr of thanks and fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXX

The next day Troublepaw awoke and ran straight to Spottedpaw.

"StarClan please tell me she's alright!" she mewed as she ran. Spottedpaw saw her coming and purred.

"She's fine, she's in the apprentice den right now." Spottedpaw mewed.

She sighed with relief and thanked Spottedpaw before she charged through the den. In the very back Patchpaw was curled up staring blankly at her paws.

Patchpaw's ear was torn slightly, her back was covered in cobwebs, there was a large gash on her belly and her eyes widen in fear as Troublepaw ran in.

"What did he do to you?" Troublepaw mewed so weakly she could barely her herself.

"W-who did what?" she shuddered.

"What did Shadowpaw do to you?" fear gripped her making her whole body shake.

"S-Shadowpaw saved me, he um… attacked a ShadowClan warrior who was um… about t-to attack me." Patchpaw shuddered.

Troublepaw couldn't believe her own ears. _We never lie to each other! Shadowpaw attacked her!_ Troublepaw stopped and though for a minute. _What if she's telling the truth?_

Patchpaw sunk down into the mossy bed and stared down at her paws, Troublepaw rubbed her softly. "Don't worry, the battle is over."

XXXXX

Rain fell softly as Troublepaw woke up the next morning, as usually Shadowpaw was already outside ready for training. This time Patchpaw was already out too. Troublepaw got to her paws, the bite on her belly was healing nicely but the bite on her neck could end up as a scar.

She padded slowly to Redtail who stared her down, making her felt like a kit. "Do you know how close you came to death?" Redtail had a scar over his eye and both ears where torn but there wasn't any other serious damage.

"No," she admitted weakly.

"If Brindleclaw hadn't thrown Nightclaw off you, you would be dead right now!" Redtail said hotly. "We're lucky Stoneclaw ran for help, or we would all be in deep trouble."

"Who came to help us?"

"WindClan, they been having trouble with ShadowClan too, they shouldn't bother us for awhile." Redtail started to walk into the light rain. "Now come on leaf-bare is quickly approaching and ThunderClan needs more prey." Troublepaw started walking and stopped as she saw Shadowpaw.

He stared hostile at her, he didn't have a scratch on his pelt. _He should have at least one scratch on him if he fought a warrior. Was Patchpaw telling the truth?_


	6. Trouble at the Gathering

The sun was high in the sky as Redtail and Troublepaw hunted through the woods. It had been a moon since the fight between ShadowClan and nothing could go smoother. Goldenflower just had four kits Smallkit, Dapplekit, Barkkit, and Onekit, ThunderClan's newest warriors. Even though it was leaf-bare prey was running and trees still had their leaves, but all cats knew that in the next moon it will all disappear as snow will start to fall.

Troublepaw had gone through a huge growth-spurt and was now at Redtail's shoulders. Patchpaw had gotten taller too and was about an inch shorter than Troublepaw; however, she had been edgy and jumpy ever since the battle.

Shadowpaw, Troublepaw and Patchpaw's brother, has always been with Thistleclaw, his mentor who loves to fight. He was now almost as tall as Redtail and his kit-like blue eyes turned to solid amber. Powerful muscles rippled forcefully under his coat.

Suddenly there was a rustle from under a couple of leaves. By instinct, Troublepaw dropped down into a crouch and slowly stalked forward. A little grey head poked out of the leaves, and before it saw Troublepaw, she had jumped on it and killed it with one swift bite.

"That was great!" Redtail purred. "You're a fine hunter, that's for sure."

Troublepaw walked over and placed the mouse down. "Redtail," she mewed softly. "May I go to the Gathering tonight?"

"Hm…" Redtail lowered his head to look straight into her eyes. "If you can pin me down I'll ask Bluestar."

Troublepaw eyes brighten, "Thank y-"

Redtail interrupted her "But…I'm not going to take it easy on you this time."

Troublepaw's hopes fell, not once has she beaten him unless he was being soft, but she didn't give up hope. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"Okay," Troublepaw growled. "Then neither will I!"

Troublepaw jumped at Redtail catching him by surprise and knocking him onto his back exposing his soft belly. She jumped on him, putting one paw on his stomach and one paw on his neck. She let out a purr of satisfaction. "A tortoiseshell cat with a red tail once said "surprise is an ultimate weapon in battle."

Redtail purred, "Get off of me." Troublepaw backed up to let Redtail get up. "You learned well, but…" Troublepaw saw Redtail eyes flicker toward her strategizing. He stayed quiet for a little while; Troublepaw guessed he was going to attack soon so she got ready. Redtail suddenly jumped at her, but Troublepaw easily moved out of the way.

"You need to attack quicker," Troublepaw laughed.

Redtail let out an annoyed hiss, "I taught you too well. Fine, you win. I'll ask Bluestar tonight." Troublepaw couldn't help letting out a purr of satisfaction.

Night quickly fell as Bluestar gave Troublepaw permission to go to the Gathering. Redtail, Gingerfur, Brindleclaw, Shadowpaw, and Patchpaw all got permission to come too. When they reached Fourtrees, the four great oaks gently waved with the breeze. WindClan and RiverClan were already there, but ShadowClan hadn't arrived yet.

The ThunderClan cats separated and started talking to the other clans. Troublepaw slowly padded to an apprentice about her size. "I'm Troublepaw," she mewed. The white and black apprentice turned around to face her, his soft brown eyes made Troublepaw purr.

"I'm Saberpaw, from WindClan." He purred back.

"How is things going in WindClan?" Troublepaw asked curiously.

"The prey is running fine and there were no serious wounds from ShadowClan. I think my mentor is starting to learn more from me, then me from him." Troublepaw and Saberpaw laughed "However, you shouldn't ask me that question. You're the one that I should ask you if your clan is okay."

Troublepaw felt slightly embarrassed. "We are healing quickly and no one joined StarClan." Troublepaw saw Saberpaw look at the scar on her neck, he was about to ask something but stopped.

"That's good news. I'm glad your clan in recovering nicely," Saberpaw stopped and continued. "ShadowClan is here."

Troublepaw didn't hear them come until there was a loud rustle in the bushes and Raggedstar came through, he walked straight to Great Rock ignoring hostile glares from ThunderClan.

Troublepaw couldn't help but hiss at Nightclaw as he walked behind him. Saberpaw gave a questioning look, but didn't ask any questions.

Bluestar, Raggedstar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar jumped on top of Great Rock as Tallstar yowled.

Troublepaw walked to the middle of the clearing in front of Great Rock and sat down, Saberpaw sat next to her.

Crookedstar then spoke, "RiverClan is going fine, Oakpaw received his warrior name last night and will now be called Oakheart." Cheers came from all clans, but WindClan's was the loudest. "Bluestar, do you wish to speak?"

Bluestar nodded, "A little less then a moon ago ShadowClan attacked our camp. They threaten to kill us all and tried to kill our youngest apprentice, Troublepaw."

Saberpaw gasped then whispered, "I was wondering where that scar on your neck came from, I hope your okay."

Troublepaw nodded, "I'm fine there's no need to worry."

Bluestar continued, "If it weren't for WindClan, we all probably wouldn't be here, but now we are ready from any attack. We all are ready if any clan dares steps a paw over to ThunderClan." Tallstar gave a short nod.

Raggedstar rose to his paws, "Prey is running short in ShadowClan, I still hold the request for more territory." Outraged hisses and yowls came from all the cats below expect ShadowClan.

"I will never give territory to a flea-bag clan like yours!" Bluestar yowled. "You attacked and threaten to kill us. You think that will change our mind?" Yowls of agreement arose from ThunderClan.

"WindClan will never give territory to a Clan led by you." Tallstar growled.

Now all the clans were yowling loudly as the ShadowClan cats hissed and spat.

"So be it, we will drive out your Clans one-by-one." Raggedstar hissed his fur starting to stand on end as his tail bushed up twice his size.

This time Crookedstar stood up, "I would love to see you try!" Raggedstar unsheathed his claws as a single cloud stared to cover the moon.

"Stop!" yowled Spottedpaw. "We shouldn't fight under the stars of StarClan!" Raggedstar let his fur lay flat and sat back down as Tallstar told how WindClan was.

When the Gathering was over Troublepaw wanted to ask Shadowpaw about Patchpaw during the battle. She saw the big tabby alone. After taking another step forward she heard a second voice. She hid behind a bush by instinct, and listened.

"He won't make me a warrior!" Shadowpaw hissed.

"I-I'm sorry Shadowpaw," Troublepaw realized the voice was Patchpaw. "You will be a warrior soon."

Shadowpaw growled, "Soon is never soon enough! I need to be a warrior tomorrow or else the plan will never work! So I want you too," his voice softened to a whisper. Troublepaw couldn't hear what he said but she saw Patchpaw's eyes widen. _What his he saying?_

Saberpaw walked up, breaking her concentration.

"Hey, can you meet me here tomorrow?" he mewed curiously.

Troublepaw thought for a second then agreed and walked away thinking why the tom wanted her to come here, forgetting all about Patchpaw and Shadowpaw.


	7. Breaking Storm

Troublepaw yawned and stretched as the sun started to rise, Redtail was already waiting for her outside. She padded out to Redtail and purred a good morning. "What are we going to do today, Redtail?"

"Well I'm going to put you on your very first mission." Redtail mewed.

Troublepaw shivered in excitement. _My first apprentice mission!_

"Today you are going to go to Sunning Rocks and get at least thirteen pieces of fresh-kill by sun high." Redtail flicked his tail toward Sunning Rocks. Troublepaw nodded and started to walk off. "Remember, I will be watching!" Redtail yowled. Troublepaw twitched her ears to show she heard.

As soon as she was out of camp, Troublepaw broke into a sprint. That was a lot of prey to catch during leaf-bare and she didn't have much time. She could also see dark clouds in the horizons heading toward her. When she finally reached Sunning Rocks clouds started to cover the sun as the crisp smell of rain filled the air.

"Great!" she yowled. "Its hard enough to catch pray during leaf-bare but now I have to catch them in the rain too!" Though the rain hasn't started to fall yet the clouds looked dark and ready to burst.

Troublepaw ducked down into the grass as she stalked forward, carefully trying not to step on anything that might alarm prey. She walked around for awhile until she heard the squeak of a mouse.

Not willing to let any prey escape she sank low to the ground were her fur brushed the ground. Paw-by-paw she stalked forward until the mouse was visible. The mouse was thin and small but prey is prey. She jumped as it started digging in the ground, searching for seeds, and trapped it between her paws. She sunk her teeth into his neck before it could make a single sound.

The smell reminded her that she didn't eat breakfast, she desperately wanted to devour it but didn't. _The Clan comes first,_ she said to herself as she scraped dirt over her catch.

A light drizzle fell from the sky as she caught her sixth mouse, she had also caught a rabbit and two squirrels earlier. She sighed as she knew the mission will only get harder now that it was raining. Hunger gripped her stomach every time she caught some prey but she would say the same thing to herself, _The Clan comes first._

Finally she caught her thirteenth catch and dug up her prizes. The rain was now falling heavily and Troublepaw started to shiver. Her short fur coat hadn't grown into her winter coat yet and the wet rain didn't help a bit.

She put the mice and squirrels on the big rabbit and dragged the rabbit on the ground back to camp. Troublepaw knew it was a little pass sun high but she didn't care, she got the prey and that's all she needed.

At camp she put down the rabbit with the eight mice and four squirrels right at Redtail's paws and purred. Redtail nodded, "Well," he mewed. "I guess Bluestar was right you are a great hunter." Troublepaw purred loudly at the praise but the rumble of her stomach interrupted her.

Troublepaw let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. "I didn't eat breakfast." She said truthfully.

Redtail purred with a little laughter in his voice. "She's a great hunter and loyal to the Warrior Code, go eat, you passed your mission."

A yowl of delight escaped Troublepaw as she padded down to the fresh-kill pile and dropped off her catch. She picked up the rabbit she caught and dug hungrily into it.

…

The day got dark as Troublepaw snuck out of camp. She was excited to see Saberpaw but didn't really know why. The great oak tree had almost lost all it's leaves but the branches made good protection against the rain. Saberpaw wasn't there yet so Troublepaw lay down and watched the dark clouds swirl above.

Suddenly a voice interrupted her, "Am I bothering you?" Saberpaw was sitting down next to her.

Troublepaw purred at the sight of Saberpaw. "No, not at all"

"I need to tell you something important." His voice went from soft to urgent.

"What is it?" Troublepaw mewed sitting up knowing something was wrong.

"Tallstar is mad that Bluestar refuses to pay him back for helping chase off ShadowClan. He said after tomorrow ThunderClan will never use WindClan again. I'm not sure what he meant by that but I know it's not going to be good."

Troublepaw tilted her head to one side. "Why are you telling me this, aren't you loyal to WindClan?"

"With every step I take and every breath I breathed, up to every piece of prey I catch." He mewed solemnly.

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I think what Tallstar said is wrong!" he hissed angrily. "He is the one who chose to help ThunderClan not Stoneclaw or any other warrior!" he sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled but I think blood will spill for no good reason!" Saberpaw took a deep breath and sighed. "And I don't want to fight you."

Troublepaw understood Saberpaw and licked between his ears. "I'll see if I can find a way to tell Bluestar and get her to talk to Tallstar, I won't tell her a single thing about our meeting." Saberpaw nodded and purred but his eyes went from Troublepaw to behind her.

"Isn't that your sister and Shadowpaw?"

Troublepaw's heart lunged as she remembered Shadowpaw's rage about not being a warrior yet. She quickly turned around to see Shadowpaw and Patchpaw talking by the ThunderPath. Shadowpaw's fur was on ends and he hissed. Patchpaw was crouched down low to the ground, her ears back.

The wind turned and blew toward Troublepaw. The scent of a ShadowClan patrol stung at her nose, there were three ShadowClan warriors. Shadowpaw raised his head and sniffed the air then hissed at Patchpaw again. She then ran across the ThunderPath and a yowl of a ShadowClan warrior rose.

"Patchpaw!" Troublepaw yowled. "What was she thinking? Couldn't she smell the patrol?" Suddenly she realized _Shadowpaw knew the patrol was coming! He made her run across so they would attack her and he could save her! That's enough to make him a warrior! _

Troublepaw bolted down toward Shadowpaw signaling with her tail for Saberpaw to stay behind. _If Shadowpaw saw him he would attack him and let the ShadowClan patrol get Patchpaw! Then he would know I was meeting with him! _ Saberpaw understood and stayed behind.

Before Troublepaw could reach Shadowpaw, Patchpaw yowled again and he raced across the ThunderPath. She was about to follow but a huge monster passed by her ruffling her fur. She waited for another monster to pass and as soon as no more were in sight she crossed. Soon, the fighting cats came into view; Troublepaw lunged at the ShadowClan cat that was attacking Patchpaw.


	8. Setting Sun

_**Sorry everyone for not updating, I was busy all week, but here's chapter 7!!!**_

XXXXX

Troublepaw yowled as she flung a ShadowClan warrior off Patchpaw. The ShadowClan cat turned around to face his attacker. He hissed angrily and jumped at Troublepaw. She moved out of the way but his claws cut the tip of her ear. She jumped at him before his paws could touch the ground. Her front paws pushed the tom over to his back exposing his soft underbelly. Before he could get up, Troublepaw put her unsheathed claws on his belly and neck.

The tom stiffened as her sharp claws came close to his neck. She didn't press hard on his neck, but hard enough to keep him down. He let his body loosen in a sign of giving up. Giving him a sharp warning bite to the shoulder she let him go. How can only three apprentices fight off a patrol?! A huge tom pushed her over ranking his claws down her side. She yowled painfully and kicked out at her attacker, the cat backed up as she felt only fur between her paws. Troublepaw got up and looked at Nightclaw. She hissed with pure hatred, but suddenly a loud yowl rose through the air.

Redtail's voice yowled "Attack!" through a clap of thunder as three ThunderClan warriors raced through. Relief swam over Troublepaw as she saw Redtail, Stoneclaw, and Rosepaw ran into the mob of fighting cats.

Rosepaw jumped next to Troublepaw. Rosepaw was only a couple of inches shorter than Troublepaw but she fought with all of her might. Troublepaw nodded at her as she ran straight at Nightclaw; however, he swiftly moved out of the way but was surprised when Rosepaw sunk her teeth into his back.

With a short yowl he made a horrible mistake, but wonderful for Troublepaw, he flipped over onto his back. Not willing to let this chance slip through her paws, she jumped at his exposed belly. She slid her claws all the way down his belly making Nightclaw shriek with pain. He got up and ran yowling and spitting, "Retreat, Retreat!"

Troublepaw and Rosepaw watched Nightclaw and the three other cats run off. Redtail walked up to Troublepaw and hissed angrily. "Come with me, all of you!" he stalked off with Stoneclaw right by his side.

Not willing to disobey, she followed. The trip back to camp seemed to last forever as Troublepaw could feel Shadowpaw's hot gaze burn into her pelt. As they finally reach camp Redtail ordered them to stay as he went to fetch Bluestar.

Patchpaw's eyes darted back and forth as if a ShadowClan cat could jump out at her any second. "What's gotten into you?" Troublepaw mewed. "You've been jumpy ever since that battle and now you run across the ShadowClan border!"

"I didn't want to," she hissed under her breath and jumped when Shadowpaw gave her a swift glance as Redtail padded over.

"Bluestar wants to speak with you now!" he growled, twitching his tail in annoyance. Troublepaw followed Redtail with Patchpaw and Shadowpaw following behind. Troublepaw could hear Shadowpaw hiss something quickly to Patchpaw, but Troublepaw couldn't catch what he was saying.

When they reach Bluestar's den she yowled at them to come in. The scratch on Troublepaw's side started to burn now, but she tried to ignore it as she walked into Bluestar's den.

"Sit down!" she hissed. They all sat down as Bluestar walked toward them. "What where you thinking? ShadowClan wasn't on our territory! However you three think its okay to attack them!" Bluestar spat angrily then continued. "We won our battle with help but now WindClan is mad at us for no good reason!"

Bluestar's words jogged Troublepaw's memory. Saberpaw warned me about that, I have to find a way to warn Bluestar!

Bluestar was about to say something but Patchpaw interrupted. "It's my fault!" she yowled. Troublepaw looked at her in surprised, Shadowpaw too. "I accidentally ran across the ThunderPath! The ShadowClan portal caught me and attacked with no questions asked! If Shadowpaw and Troublepaw hadn't came I would probably be at the side of the ThunderPath."

Troublepaw looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, Shadowpaw let out a silent hiss. Bluestar stopped for a moment and turned to Troublepaw. "Is this true?" Bluestar mewed. Troublepaw looked at her sister to Shadowpaw. His face was straightened so she couldn't tell his emotion.

"What Patchpaw says is true," Troublepaw mewed. Bluestar nodded and turned to Shadowpaw. Redtail said you two fought well, but it was a pointless battle. Now I know the true reason behind this fight. Troublepaw and Shadowpaw, the rain should clear up, your warrior ceremony will be held tonight."

Troublepaw stood shocked in front of Bluestar. A warrior! She yowled in her mind. She looked over to Shadowpaw. He didn't smile or twitched a whisker, just nodded. "Now leave, I need a word with Patchpaw."

Shadowpaw and Troublepaw walked out of Bluestar's den. The rain was clearing up as patches of the sunset shone through the dark clouds. The cold wind made Troublepaw shiver.

Moonhigh soon approached as Bluestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Soon every cat in the clan circled around Bluestar. Troublepaw and Shadowpaw were right beside Bluestar as they waited for her to continue.

"I, Bluestar leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand and obey the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Troublepaw and Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Troublepaw bravely replied with all over her excitement, "I do!"

Shadowpaw said, "I do" with no emotions as he stared hard into Bluestar's eyes.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior name. Troublepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Troublestripe." Bluestar rested her muzzle on Troublestripe's head. She licked her shoulder in respect. Bluestar backed up and looked at Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shadowfang" Bluestar rested her muzzle on Shadowfang's head, but Shadowfang didn't lick her shoulder. "StarClan has honored you, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

Shouts from the clan rose, "Troublestripe! Shadowfang! Troublestripe! Shadowfang!" Out of all the shouts Troublestripe heard Patchpaw's voice the clearest, and for the first time in what seemed like six moons, Patchpaw smiled. Troublestripe burst into a loud purr.

"In tradition of your ancestors, Troublestripe and Shadowfang must sit in a silent vigil until dawn, and guard camp alone as we sleep." They both nodded as the clan slowly started to walk back to their dens. Shadowfang and Troublepaw walked toward the entrance of camp.

She sat down and looked out into the forest, she looked at Shadowfang. Suddenly the words of StarClan echoed through her mind as she looked into the cold amber eyes of Shadowfang.

_Fire will rise as kin will emerge in battle, and shadow will consume the forest!_


	9. Patchpaw's Secret

Troublestripe was shivering when the sun rose. Her winter coat hasn't grown in yet, and she couldn't bear look at Shadowfang's empty eyes without thinking of the prophecy.

_Fire will rise, _she thought to herself. _Does that mean there will be a fire? _She shivered more at the thought of a fire crawling its way through the forest. _What was the other part? Oh yeah, as kin will fight kin. Well Onekit, Dapplekit, and Smallkit are all kin. However, Patchpaw and Shadowfang are my kin too._

She sighed, sleepiness made her eyes close at times but she shook herself awake. _And shadow will rule…_She stopped. _Shadow…Shadowfang? Fire will rise as kin will fight kin, and Shadowfang will rule the forest._ Fear gathered in her throat like a hard stone. _Could the prophecy be talking about Shadowfang?_

"The suns up," Troublestripe jumped as Shadowfang spoke. "We can talk." Curiosity crawled through Troublestripe's fur. Something about his voice was different, calmer, she didn't like it.

"Oh," Troublestripe mewed as she stretched her stiff muscles. "Good, I was going to freeze soon if that night lasted any longer."

"I can see why you're cold; your fur is still short." There was a sense of humor in his voice that made Troublestripe tense.

She forced out a small laugh as Thistleclaw walked up. _Thank StarClan!_ She yowled to herself.

"Go to sleep Troublestripe," he demanded. "You stayed up all night you earned it."

She was slightly annoyed that he gave her an order like an apprentice, but to sleepy too argue, she padded over to the warriors' den and fell asleep.

Her dreams where interrupted by Silverstar.

"Silverstar?" Troublestripe mewed. "Is that you?" she took a step closer, but he faded away as the forest came into view. She recognized the ThunderClan camp in front of her. Without warning a loud yowl of an attack rose as the shadows of fighting cats rose.

One yowl raised above all, a screech of pain and anger, but stopped suddenly. Troublestripe could recognize that yowl anywhere, Patchpaw. Without hesitation she dashed toward the camp.

However before she could run two fox-lengths something caught her eye, something cold. It made her stop in her tracks as the voice of the prophecy rang in her ears. _Fire will rise as kin will fight kin, and shadow will rule the forest!_

She turned around to see Shadowfang step from the bushes behind. Speaking so cold she thought she would freeze right there. "Tell me what StarClan's like, Troublestripe!" he crouched down and leapt, claws glistening.

"Wake up Troublestripe!" a voice hissed in her ear. Troublestripe jolted awake and jumped up faster than lightning. Her fur on ends, unsheathed claws, and hissed angrily.

"Shadowfang!" she yowled. She expected to see him but only saw Patchpaw. Troublestripe tried to relax but her burning fury kept rising. Before she knew it she spilled out everything out up to seeing her run across the ThunderPath, to her dream.

Slowly Patchpaw's eyes widened, when Troublestripe finished she looked scared and angry. There was an eerie silence but final Patchpaw broke it and mewed. "Listen, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time."

Troublestripe looked around before she nodded for her to speak. "See, when we had the fight with ShadowClan I was doing great. I've just chased off an apprentice when Shadowfang ran up. I saw him and remembered the night before when he told me 'If I got in his way I would be the first cat to see StarClan.' I got scared."

"All my senses where focused toward Shadowfang. However, A ShadowClan warrior attacked me from behind. Shadowfang saved me."

Patchpaw paused as she saw Troublestripe's fur lay flat as her eyes widen with disbelieve. "I thought Shadowfang attacked you, you where so jumpy around him."

"That's because he threatened me! He said 'If I didn't help him become a warrior in the next moon then he would kill you, me, mother and everyone!' So when a moon was almost over he told me," she paused as Shadowfang walked in eyes burning with anger.

He stared straight at Patchpaw for a moment then walked past her. Troublestripe heard a low hiss come from Shadowfang. _Did he hear?_ Scared to find out the answer she yawned to try to show they weren't saying anything interesting.

"Patchpaw you want to go hunting?" Troublestripe asked. Before Patchpaw could even open her mouth Shadowfang mewed in his usually calm voice.

"Great idea the prey is running low, I'll come too!" Troublestripe hissed silently at Shadowfang but he didn't see. "Let's go," he demanded harshly to Patchpaw. He walked out and Patchpaw cursed.

"I hope he didn't hear," Troublestripe meowed and walked out, Patchpaw not far behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Troublestripe only caught only a scrawny mouse; surprisingly it made a difference in the fresh-kill pile. Her mind was still racing with everything she had just learned. After taking a bite to eat she walked over to Fourtrees. She sat down staring up into the swaying trees.

Twilight was coming quickly; she almost knew for sure Saberpaw would come. Troublestripe couldn't wait to tell him about the fight and getting her new warrior name.

She waited and waited as the sun sunk lower over the horizon. _Where is he?_ Troublestripe's fur bristled uncomfortable and her tail slashed back and forth. Her instincts told her to hind so she ran behind Greatrock unaware of why she wanted to hide so badly.

There was a loud mutter of cats, none Troublestripe recognized. She poked her head out to see more than half of WindClan race across WindClan territory and into ThunderClan's. Claws seemed to rip at her heart as she saw Saberpaw run behind.

Suddenly she remembered his warning, 'Tallstar is mad that Bluestar refuses to pay him back for helping chase off ShadowClan. He said after tomorrow ThunderClan will never use WindClan again, and we should have new territory.' A lump of fear and hatred rose. She knew Tallstar had just become a warrior two moons ago, but he had been acting over confident and pushy ever since.

Troublestripe raced down as fast as she could, without any hope of out running WindClan. They are the fastest cats in the forest, even a kit could out run a ThunderClan apprentice. When she finally reached camp fur was flying as cats where fighting. ThunderClan was losing.


	10. Scarlet Covered Claws

**Yeah! I posted my new story, _When the Stars of StarClan Fall_! I'm almost done from being finished with this story!!! I cut this story where I'm writing about Troublestripe to Patchpaw (sry if it was confusing you will get it once you read it)

* * *

**

**TROUBLESTRIPE**

Troublestripe eye widened as she saw her Clan being torn up by WindClan. Her paws where frozen down to the ground. _This didn't have to happen!_ She yowled in her head. _I've could have stopped this from happening!_

She shook her head to clear her mind and ran into camp. Fur was flying, as she heard a scream from a queen. Troublestripe wasted no time running over to the nursery to find four _ShadowClan_ cats run in.

_What are they doing here?_ Troublestripe ran in. Blueflower, one of the nursery queens was fighting two ShadowClan warriors, as Dappledear, another queen, was fighting off the other.

Onekit, Dapplekit, and Smallkit were in front of Blueflower's kits Mousekit, Willowkit, Whitekit, Nightkit, and Longkit who where just born two weeks ago. Onekit hissed furiously at the ShadowClan cat as it tried to pick up Dapplekit only to find a new small scratch on his nose.

The ShadowClan warrior was about to swipe at Onekit but Troublestripe beat him. She bit down hard on his back and sank her claws into his skin. The warrior yowled with pain and backed up from the kits as Troublestripe released her grip, and jumped in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Troublestripe spat.

The cat scoffed, "What does it look like?" By the sound of its voice Troublestripe could tell it was a tom. "We are taking the kits they would last longer in ShadowClan."

Troublestripe jumped at him with unsheathed claws, but he quickly moved out of the way. Troublestripe jumped away from him as he slashed his claws at her, missed. This time the tom jumped at her. He was very quick for his size and landed his claws on her shoulders.

Pain streaked across her shoulders as the tom pulled her down. She yowled loudly as she hit the ground claws still embedded in her pelt. The tom bit down hard on her side, holding back another yowl she thrashed furiously trying to get away from his grip. The tactic worked as the toms claws ripped out of her pelt.

Troublestripe jumped up and saw a bundle of fur lying on the ground, Dappledear. Fear struck her throat, she jumped at the tom's neck predicting he would move away she was ready to land on the ground and jump again.

Sure enough he moved and she jumped off the ground right back at him. Troublestripe felt her claws rip down his side. The ShadowClan cat lost balance and fell over. Troublestripe quickly pinned him down.

His body fell limp to show he had lost; she bit down as hard as she could on his soft belly. He yowled and scrambled away.

Suddenly, another ShadowClan cat bowled her over. _I can't last much longer! _Claws ripped down the side of her neck as warm blood spilt to the ground. The cat aimed again this time at her neck.

_There trying to kill us! _Troublestripe move over quickly as she felt claws pull there way down her shoulder. Everything was spinning in front of Troublestripe. _I'm…losing too much blood…_Fear for her life she kicked the ShadowClan cat off.

It landed on the ground with a thump as his belly was completely exposed, but Troublestripe ran out of the nursery slightly confused about what had just happened. She continued running, blood poured faster when she ran away.

"I ran away from my own camp!" She yowled. Suddenly all the trees turned into blurs as her paws shifted underneath her. IIT was a blur but she saw a black figure jump in front of her chuckling.

"Troublestripe I can-" she couldn't hear it's voice clearly.

Darkness took over.

* * *

**PATCHPAW**

Patchpaw purred with delight as a WindClan apprentice ran away from her. She quickly ran back to the battle and looked around. Bluestar had Tallstar pinned down and she hissed something to him. Shadowfang was chasing off a warrior. _Where is Troublestripe?_

She saw Troublestripe dash out of the nursery and out of camp. Patchpaw was just about to see what was wrong till she realized the clan needed her more. Suddenly a small apprentice jumped in front of her.

"I'm Mudpaw!" The tom hissed furiously. "The strongest apprentice you will ever meet!" Patchpaw shrugged and swiped at him, missed. Mudpaw jumped at her but Patchpaw swiftly jumped out of the way.

Mudpaw was surprised she moved and lost his footing, slipped to the ground. Patchpaw quickly pinned the apprentice down. His body fell limp in defeat. She was slightly upset by the weak fight and bit him quickly on the shoulder to warn him.

After the apprentice scrambled away Patchpaw decided to go check on Troublestripe. _The Clan can last a couple of minutes without me._ She walked into the nursery.

Blueflower was wailing as the kits meowed loudly, Onekit tried to help her by rubbing her but it didn't help. Onekit was holding back tears; she looked at the bundle of fur on the ground she suddenly realized why.

Once Blueflower saw her, she ran over. "Patchpaw!" Blueflower laid her head on her shoulder as she whispered. "They took my kit! Dappledear is dead! Troublestripe is in trouble. Ohh what to do?"

Patchpaw backed away from the queen. "What do you mean?"

"ShadowClan!" she rasped. "They took Nightkit! Why did they take him?" Patchpaw licked her shoulder to try to comfort her but her help was in vain.

"I'll try to track them down," Patchpaw called out as she followed Troublestripe's scent. _I'm sorry but I have to find Troublestripe first._

Her trail was easy to follow almost very leaf had scarlet drops of her blood on it. Finally she saw a bundle of black dappled brown fur. However, before she could make out whom it was, razor sharp claws snuck into her haunches and pulled her down. A paw pressed hard onto her neck making it hard the breath.

She tried to look at her attacker but the paw pressed down harder, now she gasped for breath. "Patchpaw!" a cool and familiar voice whispered in her ear. "You told little Troublestripe over there our secret did you?" the cat paused. "Well I guess I have to kill you and her now!"

The paw lifted off her neck. She tried to see who it was but only saw a quickly blur of fangs strike her throat.

* * *

**Well? I kind' a liked that chapter. I put to cliffys at the end of both sorry couldn't help it. PLEASE R&R**


	11. The Real Secret

**Chapter 10 is up! This story is getting close to something big!**

**

* * *

Fire will rise…**

_From the blood-soaked ground flames came alive._

**As kin will fight kin…**

_Two flames danced away from the fire, they both turned into cats, one smaller than the other._

**And shadow shall rule the forest…**

_The two flames collided as the bigger one slashed at the other, the smaller flame disappeared._

Troublestripe shot open her eyes as she jolted awake. A strong wave of pain shocked the back of Troublestripe's neck. She let out a yowl; _I don't remember being bitten on my neck!_

"Troublestripe!" hissed Silverstripe, the medicine cat. "Keep your head down!" She obeyed and laid her head on her paws. Her mussels where stiff, as her back and shoulders were wrapped in cobwebs.

"What happened?" Troublestripe mewed.

Silverstripe paused for a long time. "Tallstar got what he wanted but went traveling back home with a scar. He took back all the land up to Fourtrees." She paused again. "Thistleclaw and Dappledear are dead. A ShadowClan warrior took Dappledear's life then took Nightkit. We tried to get him back, but failed."

Troublestripe felt every guilty. _I had that warrior! He was on his back, all I had to do was bite him or send my claws down his stomach and Nightkit would still be here… _

"There is something else," said Silverstripe with hesitation. Minutes passed, finally she spoke again. "Your sister walks with StarClan now…"

Troublestripe was speechless. _She can't be dead…_

"She was supposed to get her warrior name tonight, so Bluestar gave it to her as she walked to StarClan. She changed her name a bit but it matches her."

"W-what's her warrior name?" Troublestripe forced out, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Patchedheart," she meowed. "Onekit, Dapplekit, and Smallkit will become apprentices tomorrow through, I thing you might mentor one."

"Onekit is full you energy…" Troublestripe meowed trying to get her mind off of Patchedheart. "He scratched a ShadowClan warrior's nose when it tried to pick up Dapplekit."

Silverstripe nodded and started to walk off, "If you get some sleep you can leave when you wake up."

After Silverstripe left, Troublestripe fell into a restless sleep, flipping back and fort. She dreamt she was running through the forest. However she wasn't herself, instead she was in a black furred cat with ginger patches. Suddenly she realized who it was; _I'm in Patchedheart's body!_

Her paws carried onward without any self-control, Troublestripe tried to stop but couldn't. She was following something, her whiskers told her as the twitched. Finally she realized what she was following. A thin trail of blood was slowly growing in front of her, her blood.

Finally she saw herself, through Patchedheart's, eyes lying down, unconscious. _What is this? That's me!_

Sharp claws snuck into her haunches and pulled her down. Troublestripe held back a yowl as paw pressed hard onto her neck.

"Patchpaw!" a voice whispered in her ear. "You told little Troublestripe over there our secret did you?" the cat paused. "Well I guess I have to kill you and her now!"

The paw lifted off her neck. She tried to see who it was but only saw a quickly blur of fangs strike her throat. Her vision blurred, blood fell out of her neck like a river. The fangs let go as her head hit the ground, but she forced them open to see Shadowfang, watching her as she die. His lip curled back, not into a snarl but a smile.

Coldness gripped her body with icy claws, pulling her away from Patchedheart's body as Shadowfang walked over to her own body. Inside she knew that she had seen Patchedheart's death, not through her own eyes, but Patchedheart's.

Everything dissolved as silver mist flowed around, her own body. _Hm…I'm back in my body._ A cat-like figure appeared in the mist and slowly grew larger as it got closer. Troublestripe realized it was a cat about one inch shorter than herself. Every hair rose with excitement as Patchedheart walked up.

"Troublestripe," she meowed, bowing her head in greeting.

"P-Patchedheart!" Troublestripe yowled. "I it's only been a coulp-"

"I know," Patchedheart mewed.

Anger rose in Troublestripe and she yowled in anger. "Shadowfang killed you! He tried to kill me too!"

Patchedheart just stood their and meowed as if she had never heard her. "That isn't what I need to talk to you about. The secret he tried to keep me from saying can't be stopped any more."

Troublestripe's fury fell and she nodded.

Patchedheart then started, "What I told you about Shadowfang last time was a lie. He was there, and I knew it. Shadowfang didn't save me from a ShadowClan warrior. Instead he dragged me away from the battle and attacked me so there will be no witness. He quickly pinned he down and hissed me at me these words. 'Like I said 'if you get in my way I will make sure you are one of the first cats to see StarClan.'"

"He then said 'but if you want to live longer listen to me, you will help me become a warrior. Tell Troublepaw, if she asked that I saved you from a ShadowClan warrior.'" Troublestripe listened with wide eyes and growing anger.

"The next moon he dragged me to the ThunderPath. He told me I'll be bait for a ShadowClan patrol. He smelt the ShadowClan patrol coming and forced me to go. I ran across thinking it was going to end after he got his name, but I was wrong."

"Now he wanted me to kill Redtail, I refused to. I used to excuse to congratulate you to get away from him."

Troublestripe nodded and Patchedheart stopped talking then said one last thing. "Do not worry about me Troublestripe, I am happier here. However, there is trouble in store for the Clans, be careful."

Before Troublestripe could say anything her eyes shot open from her sleep. Shadowfang was standing over her and he hissed, "Get up Bluestar wants to see you."

Troublestripe's anger burned up again as her neck ached. She knew he bit her neck in an attempt to kill her. With pure pleasure he killed and watched his own kin, his own sister, die in front of him. She got up and followed him toward the entrance of came until Bluestar yowled.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting."

Shadowfang hissed in annoyance. "Bluestar wanted to see me hu?" She lead her tail high as she walked away from Shadowfang and turned to Highrock. Troublestripe sat down by Rosepaw. "Hello Rosepaw," she mewed.

Rosepaw laughed, "I got my warrior name last night, I'm known as Rosetail now."

Troublestripe felt slightly embarrassed, "Sorry Rosetail."

"Don't worry about it, what I'm worried about is the new apprentices."

"What?"

"Oh yeah you where asleep, Shadowfang found two kits when he was hunting. There both six moons old and they look just like him weird, hu?"

"Hm…" Troublestripe wondered but decided it couldn't be and looked up as Bluestar spoke.

"This Moonhigh, we gather here, to name new apprentices. From this day forward, until they have earned there warrior name, these apprentices will be called Onepaw, Smallpaw, Dapplepaw, Tigerpaw, and Darkpaw.

"Brindleclaw, Patchedheart has become a warrior, you will train Darkpaw?" Troublestripe noticed that she didn't mention her walking with StarClan and was slightly thankful.

Brindleclaw nodded as he walked up to Highrock. "You are a strong and brave warrior; I hope that this skill will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Brindleclaw bent his head down and touched noses with Darkpaw. Troublestripe saw that the two new cats where small, every small. _They can't be six moons old! They look only four moons old!_ She also notice that Darkpaw looked a little like Shadowfang, but not a lot.

"Troublestripe," Bluestar called her name making her jump from surprise. "You are ready for an apprentice, will you mentor Onepaw?" Troublestripe rushed up even though he neck hurt slightly and nodded. "You are a wonderful hunter and a loyal cat to the clan I hope that you will pass down all of your wisdom to your new apprentice." Troublestripe bent her head down and touched noses with Onepaw, excitement burning like a forest-fire in his eyes.

Troublestripe was excited too, so excited that she daydreamed through every apprentices' ceremony. However, she stopped daydreaming when she saw Shadowfang. _What's Shadowfang doing up here?_ Then she realized it wasn't Shadowfang. It was Tigerpaw.

Shadowfang walked up as Bluestar called him up. "Do you Shadowfang take this apprentice and teach him all your bravery, loyalty, and courage to Tigerpaw?" Shadowfang nodded as Troublestripe scoffed at the word loyal. _Shadowfang would surrender his clan for a mouse tail if he could!_ "I hope that you will pass down all the skill and wisdom to this apprentice." He lowered his head and touched Tigerpaw's nose.

Troublestripe couldn't help but notice the cold amber eyes in Tigerpaw. The eyes of Shadowfang.

* * *

WOW! This was probable the longest chapter i've ever typed! R&R Please


	12. Every Shadow has a Darkness

**Yea! A Flame burned my homework!!!**

**There might be a couple of mistakes but I will fix those shortly, I haven't put anything in a while so I wouldn't want you waiting any longer! The beginning might be a bit boring but it will just much better.**

**_For Littlewhisker_: That answer will come shortly Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**

The only light that shone was the sun's rays coming over the horizon when a paw poked Troublestripe's side. She jolted awake to see green eyes stare at her, it was Onepaw.

"Onepaw?" Troublestripe yawned. "The sun hasn't even showed a bit of its body and you wake me up?"

Onepaw shuffled his paw and snickered. "Sorry, I'm just too excited!"

Troublestripe was fully awake now and remembered it was Onepaw's first apprentice training day. She let out a purr of amusement, "Okay, no harm starting early? However, don't wake me up again, got it?"

"Got it!" he yowled as he rushed out of the warriors' den, with a little leap in his steps. Troublestripe followed and looked toward the sun, there was no sun but only rays of light shone.

"Oh StarClan, what kind of apprentice wakes up before the sun is up?" she laughed.

Onepaw waited at the entrance of camp for Troublestripe, when she walked up his fur bristled with excitement.

"Well?" he mewed with curiosity. "What are we going to do today? Hunt mice, fight badgers, attack ShadowClan!"

Troublestripe purred again, "Not today, but I am going to show you around our territory."

"That's even better!" he yowled and ran toward the forest. Troublestripe sighed and followed right beside him, which was jogging pace for her.

"Can we see SunningRocks first, no the ThunderPath!" he begged.

"Oka-" before Troublestripe finish her sentence Onepaw was of toward the ThunderPath. She let out a low growl and ran ahead and got in front of him to stop him. "Wait, Onepaw!" she hissed. "I'm your mentor now; you wait for me and listen!"

Onepaw looked down and shuffled his paw back and forth. _Awww come on! I can't fall for that…okay maybe I can…_

Troublestripe swiped her paw playfully over his ear and laughed. "Your still learning, now come on."

Onepaw jumped to his paws, "Whatever you say, Troublestripe!" He stood talk for a long time before Troublestripe realized what he was waiting for.

"Um… Okay, follow me to the ThunderPath," she mewed.

Onepaw stood taller. "Okay!" he yowled respectfully. Troublestripe laughed again.

They padded to the ThunderPath and stopped in front of the bushes that separated the ThunderPath from the forest. "Just behind this bush is the ThunderPath, I want you to stay _right _by my side, got it?"

Onepaw nodded, "Can we go now?"

"Be patient…" The ground rumbled under there paws as a loud roar rose from the other side of the bushes. Onepaw eyes grew slowly with fear and his fur bristled, but it passed as quickly as it started.

"Great StarClan!" he yowled. "What was that?"

Troublestripe purred in amusement as she replied, "That was the noise of a monster. I told you to stay by my side because if you ran through the bushes, that monster would have sent you to StarClan quicker than a heartbeat."

Troublestripe expected him to want to leave, or bristle with fear but instead his eyes flickered with curiosity. "Can I see one?" he meowed. Troublestripe paused for a while.

"Okay, but-"

"I know," he meowed with anxiety.

Troublestripe shouldered her way through the bushes with Onepaw at her tail. Once they got to the other side she meowed, "Here we are!"

Onepaw wrinkled his nose at the foal smell of the black path. "I know," Troublestripe laughed. "That is the scent of the monsters that tread on this path." Troublestripe blinked for only a second but when she opened her eyes Onepaw was gone.

Fear struck her throat when she found him a whisker away from the black path. He sniffed it curiously then touched it. "Get back here, Onepaw!"

He jumped up with surprise and ran over looking guilty. The ground rumbled again when Onepaw was by Troublestripe again. A red-pelted monster severed off the ThunderPath and back on the path. Its black paws torn up the ground under it, and it blazed pass them. The ground where Onepaw was standing was torn to pieces.

Every hair on Troublestripe's pelt was on ends as Onepaw suddenly understood. "You see," Troublestripe meowed staying very calm knowing he did understand. "That monster was one of the few that lose control sometimes, that's why we stay away from the ThunderPath." Onepaw nodded and muttered 'I didn't know'.

"Now let's go see Fourtrees!" Onepaw was up and excited again as they walked over to the great oaks.

xXxXxXx

When the sun was sinking Onepaw was asleep from all the excitement. Troublestripe was eating a vole when Shadowfang was headed out of camp with Tigerpaw. He was barley as tall as Shadowfang's foreleg. _He can't be an apprentice! He looks only four moons old! _The tiny apprentice turned his head to look at her.

Troublestripe waved her tail in hello but he hissed and padded after Shadowfang. Right there, Troublestripe knew that he was Shadowfang's son, both Darkpaw and Tigerpaw.

She shrugged it off and decided to hunt.

xXxXxXx

After the sun was gone and a few rays of light shone Troublestripe headed back with only one skinny rabbit. "Tigerpaw!" hissed Shadowfang from a distance. "Listen to me!" his voice trailed off to a distances and curiosity crept over Troublestripe. She buried her little prey, and then stalked over to when Shadowfang and Tigerpaw were sitting.

"What do you say?" Shadowfang hissed.

"I'm six and one half moons old," Tigerpaw yowled back, his voice was strong but slightly deep. "Then if anyone ask where Redtail of Bluestar are I say 'They went hunting'."

Troublestripe tilted her head slightly. _What were they talking about?_

Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws and turned his head to where Troublestripe was sitting. His amber eyes shone with delight. "Troublestripe, huh?" he mewed. "Isn't that your only kin left?"

Shadowfang muttered something to him. "Hm… why don't you do that now?" He pointed his tail toward the bush Troublestripe was hiding under.

"What do you mean?" Shadowfang hissed and looked toward the bush Tigerpaw was pointing at.

"She's right there," he purred.

Troublestripe backed up fast, she knew she over stayed her welcome and had to get out of there right now! Just when she was about to turn around, Shadowfang jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing here Troublestripe!" he hissed and unsheathed his claws, his amber eyes shone just like Tigerpaw's, but they where different. Shadowfang's eyes had something Tigerpaw's didn't have, the lusted for blood and death. _It looks like I'm going to have to fight for my life…_Troublestripe thought dimly.


	13. Falling Stars

"Well?" Shadowfang growled. His claws glistered in the moonlight, the claws that killed Patchedheart, fear rose in Troublestripe but it quickly ebbed away as anger took its place. Tigerpaw watched from behind Shadowfang, his amber eyes shone bright with the excitement of a fight. "What were you doing here, Troublestripe?" He took a couple of steps toward her but Troublestripe stubbornly held her ground.

"What do you think?" Troublestripe hissed in anger, she thought fast. "I was hunting, I heard your voice and I wanted to see how you where doing. When I saw you where with you apprentice I decided some other time but you stopped me from walking away, so if you would be so kind?"

She bravely shouldered her way past him pushing him aside. Tigerpaw's eyes widened with shock and anger, but Troublestripe closed her eyes and knew that the anger of Patchedheart's death gave her sudden courage. However, it didn't last as long as Troublestripe hoped when she realized what was about to happen.

_It is time, the prophecy was meant to be fulfilled now! Kin will fight kin, Shadowfang and I where meant to fight! Shadow shall rule the forest, dose that mean I'll going to die!?_

Shadowfang growled and his fur bristled. _But, he wouldn't attack me in front of his apprentice…would he?_ He unleashed a loud and anger caterwaul as he lunged at Troublestripe.

She turned around only to see a flash of claws and blood splash onto the moon-silver leaves. His claws scored across her flank, too close to her neck. Desperate not to get hit again, she jumped back.

Tigerpaw let out a yowl of excitement and ran toward but Shadowfang turned around and hissed at him to stay back. He obeyed without a complaint. Troublestripe took this opportunity and jumped right on his shoulders.

Her unsheathed claws sunk into his skin and ripped her claws down his back. Blood splatter on her pelt and paws, turning the fur that was painted with blood scarlet. He let out a surprised yowl. But before he could flip over onto his back Tigerpaw jumped in the fight.

The little apprentice jumped at her side and let his long claws sink in her flesh. He was hanging by his claws and used his powerful back paws kick at her soft belly with his unsheathed claws. The claws ripped through her skin like paper, staining his paws with warm red blood. Kit or not he had power and Troublestripe had to unleash her grip.

Shadowfang quickly got away from her, but came back sooner than you can say the word 'mouse'. He tackled her over on to her back by using his weight, and quickly pinned her down. Tigerpaw quickly helped to hold her down and but his paws on her stomach. Shadowfang had one of his front paws where on her chest, the other one was free. Troublestripe struggled from underneath him but his weight was too much. She was losing blood fast by struggling so she stopped to save her energy.

Shadowfang bent his head toward her ear he was so close that the wound from his shoulder dripped blood onto her muzzle, finally her hissed in her ear. "I told Patchedheart if she got in my way she would be the first to see StarClan." He lifted his head and talked out loud.

"She didn't listen! So I killed her, Patchedheart died by defining me! Your little WindClan friend got in the way too, he tried to save you. I sent him to StarClan right after your sister!"

"Saberpaw!" Troublestripe felt like her heart broke into two. She kept her feelings locked up and now he's gone. She couldn't hind it any more. Her eyes clouded with emotions.

"I knew you would love that bit of news." Shadowfang snickered when he saw her eyes. "I sent them to StarClan and now, it's your turn!" He _sheathed_ his claws and put one on her neck. Every bone in her body shuddered.

_All he has to do is unsheathe his claws and I'm gone, but do as he must, as long as I get to see Saberpaw again…_ Tigerpaw just watch with pure pleasure and excitement as Shadowfang slowly unsheathed his claws, they cut into her neck and blood slowly dripped down her neck. She held back a yowl has the claws pierced slowly into her skin.

Troublestripe let her body fall limp and gave up, gave up in hope, gave up in her clan, she was about to give up hope in StarClan until a loud yowl rose to the air. Shadowfang looked up and hissed, then turned back to Troublestripe. "Say hello to Patchedheart for me Troublestripe!" She closed her eyes tightly and waited for his claws to sink in her neck as his killer blow.

It never came.

Troublestripe realized that his weight was off of her. She opened her eyes to see Redtail and Shadowfang fight, blow after blow at each other. Now, she was too dizzy to stand up so she just watched as she vision blurred.

"You _killed_ her!" Troublestripe heard Redtail yowl. "You _killed_ Patchedheart!"

"So what?" hissed Shadowfang. He aimed at Redtail's neck but only caught fur. "I warned her! She didn't listen so I got rid of what was slowing ThunderClan down!"

Redtail yowled in fury and lunged at him. He landed a small scratch on his shoulder. "She was your sister! Your kin and you killed her!"

"I was about to kill her too if you didn't get in the way!"

Another yowl rose, not from Redtail or Shadowfang, but from someone else. They stopped fighting. A tall blue-grey she-cat stepped out from the bushes behind them. Her muzzle had a silver fur around it, Bluestar. Shadowfang stepped away, not willing to fight three cats at once.

"I heard what I needed to hear!" she yowled. "Shadowfang, you are banished from ThunderClan, and by the next full moon every cat will know about your treason against your clan and attack you if you are found in this forest."

Troublestripe sighed with relief, _it's over!_

Shadowfang sneered. "As you wish Bluestar but," he turned his amber eyes that where now ablaze with excitement to Troublestripe. "As I promised to Patchedheart, you _will_ be then next one to join StarClan!"

Bluestar lashed her tail angrily but stay clam. "Leave now, Shadowfang."

With one final hiss he whipped around and stalked away. Troublestripe's breathing was difficult now because of her deeply wounded neck. She started to cough up blood and her paws gave way under her as Redtail rushed toward her. The last think she could hear was Shadowfang's laugh as she fell into unconscious.

xXxXxXx

A silver haze circled around Troublestripe. She started to walk into it and wondered around. Finally, after what seemed like five hours have passed it ebbed away. Soft grass was under her paws and the four great oaks came into view. On Greatrock was cat, but its back was facing her.

Troublestripe sighed, _I must be in StarClan! The prophecy came true and it's-_

"Welcome, Troublestripe."

Troublestripe looked up. "Saberpaw!" she yowled as her heart quickly came back into one. She tried to run toward him put her paws keep firm on the ground. "It's over," she purred to herself. "Kin as fought kin and he has won, but now I'm with Saberpaw again."

"Don't think like that," Saberpaw mewed calmly. "Don't die for pointless reasons."

"Pointless?" Troublestripe repeated.

He nodded, "You vowed to StarClan when you became a warrior 'to protect the Clan even at the cost of your life,' you didn't die protecting your Clan. You tried to die for your own selfish reasons."

"How can yo-" she hissed but stopped. "I died to be with you…that is selfish." Troublestripe lifted her paw and her other, paw-by-paw she got closer to Saberpaw. Finally she was so close to Greatrock that her whiskers brushed against it. With one swift leap, she landed next to Saberpaw.

Troublestripe looked at her paws then she looked into the calm face that she loved. Every sentence he said was true and she knew it. Locked up somewhere was everything she dreaded, she let it all go down the river, never to return. "If I could go back-"

He purred. Troublestripe tilted her head to one side.

The great oaks suddenly caught on fire, the grass around them lifted in flames. Saberpaw whispered, whispered so low that Troublestripe barley heard him.

"_Fire will rise as kin will fight kin, and shadow shall rule the forest_"

Troublestripe jolted awake, her eyes wide with fear. _It isn't over yet.

* * *

_

**Well what do you think? I just realized something so the story isn't almost over. It's half way done! Please R&R**


	14. Rising Hopes

**I had a major Writer's Block! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. **

* * *

The day after the fight Troublestripe was up again. The skies were blue and she was in a great mood. During the middle of the day Bluestar yowled out, "Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock!"

One-by-one cats gathered and whispered wondering 'Why we are we suddenly gathered?' Troublestripe watched Mousekit dash out of the nursery and her mother following right behind. When she caught her she got on to her and said, 'you're not old enough yet!'

Troublestripe couldn't help but laugh. Bluestar waved her tail for Troublestripe to come up. She obeyed and walked up, knowing exactly what this was all about. "I gather you here because of one thing. Shadowfang has been band from ThunderClan!"

An outbreak of surprised yowls and murmuring rose to the skies.

"He is a noble warrior!"

"Why did he get banished?"

"Did he try to attack someone?"

Once the murmuring settled down Bluestar spoke again, "Two nights ago Redtail and I were hunting; we heard Troublestripe and Shadowfang talking. We walked over and it suddenly broke out into a fight."

Troublestripe waited for more talking but none came. "We were just about to break it up until Shadowfang said something shocking. Troublestripe, will you tell them what he said?"

All the cats turned to her but it didn't bother Troublestripe. _I finally get to show Shadowfang's a treat to everyone!_ "Shadowfang said, 'I told Patchedheart that she would be the first one to see StarClan, She didn't listen. So I killed her, Patchedheart died by defining me!"

Shocked meowed and yowls rose.

"He killed Patchedheart?"

"But they're kin!"

Troublestripe continued and they all got quiet, "I sent her to StarClan and now it's your turn."

"After that," Bluestar started before any cat could interrupt. "We came in and sent Shadowfang way."

"Are you going to say anything at the gathering?" Stoneclaw asked.

"Yes," she answered. "So if anybody sees him attack at any cost. Now sense Shadowfang won't be mentoring Tigerpaw any more, I will." Bluestar jumped down and the cats separated.

Onepaw ran up his eyes as wide as moons, "Did all of that really happen?"

Troublestripe nodded, she wished it never did but she couldn't stop what has already happened.

xXxXxXxXx

Next Full Moon

Troublestripe jumped to the side, unsheathed claws barely missed her. Pushing her attacker over onto his back she aimed at his exposed belly. However, he kept rolling once he fell to the ground out of her reach.

"You're getting better!" Troublestripe commented, once the tom got back to his feet.

"To bad I can't say the same to you!" Onepaw hissed playfully and jumped at her once again. Troublestripe jumped too knocking him over and quickly pinning him down.

"Watch it," she laughed. "I can still beat you with one paw!"

"Can I go to the gathering?" Onepaw asked out of nowhere.

Troublestripe let out a laugh, "It's not even half a moon since you started training, maybe next time." Onepaw let out a disappointed grunt and wiggled free from under Troublestripe.

"Are you going tonight?" he asked.

"I am," she answered back.

"Tell me how it goes!" Troublestripe nodded and let the apprentice have the rest of the day off.

xXxXxXxXx

At the Gathering every Clan was there. Once ThunderClan arrived they started the Gathering. "Cats of all Clans," Tallstar mewed. "WindClan is doing well, but we have nothing to report."

Bluestar stepped up, "ThunderClan has som-"

She was interrupted by Raggedstar, "My I speak?"

Bluestar held back a growl but stepped back to let him take his place. "As every Clan knows I am getting older. Too old to lead my Clan any longer. I am stepping down from being leader."

Shocked mews rippled through the air.

"He can't do that!"

"Isn't that against the warrior code?"

However Raggedstar continued over the Clans, "I have picked a different cat to lead my Clan other that Brokentail." He flicked his tail and a black and brown tom stepped up, he amber eyes glowing fericely.

Bluestar rose to her paws, "Shadowfang!"

"Shadowstar!" he corrected her. "I am the new leader of ShadowClan." Then he added more darkly. "Not even StarClan can stop me now!"

* * *

**Okay this was a very short chapter but I didn't wait anybody to wait any longer! R&R**


	15. The End of the Beginning

Troublestripe's tail bristled as Shadowstar stepped forward onto GreatRock. Raggedstar stepped down from his position and bowed his head in new respect. "Cats of the Clans," Shadowstar yowled out. "ThunderClan might have brandished me but that won't drive me into revenge! I have done something that I'm not proud of; I regret my sister's death every night."

Yowls and hisses roses from ThunderClan, "You killed her!"

"No cat would kill in cold blood like that."

Shadowstar ignored it like a kit crying over a thorn. "Now I am different, I lead my new Clan, my new home into a saver path." The moon darkened, clouds have began to cover it as more cats yowled as others blamed ShadowClan for letting a rogue be leader. Now no light shown, the Clans stopped and separated. Bluestar growled and stalked away her Clan following short behind, "The Gathering is over!"

zZzZz

"Really," Onepaw yowled. "That didn't happen, did it?"

Troublestripe sighed as for the third time she said yes, "Now he is the leader of ShadowClan."

"How," Onepaw asked. "Raggedstar is still leader, StarClan didn't take away his name nor would they try. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't," Tigerpaw's meow made Troublestripe bristle in shock. "StarClan doesn't welcome just any cat."

Troublestripe nodded, "I just hope he doesn't bring trouble!"

Onepaw scoffed, "Knowing him he'll being StarClan down if he could!" Tigerpaw twitched his ears in agreement.

"Well," Troublestripe sighed. "Bluestar ordered me to take you two on patrol with Stoneclaw, let's go." She started to walk and realized Tigerpaw wasn't following. He stood still, lost in thought. "Are you coming?" Tigerpaw jumped to his paws and raced after Troublestripe.

zZzZz

Stoneclaw meowed, "What do you smell Tigerpaw?"

Troublestripe looked at Tigerpaw as he mewed, "RiverClan!" Instinctively, Tigerpaw bristled and hissed, "It's fresh too!"

"Good," Troublestripe purred. "But that was just a portal." Tigerpaw licked his paw and drew it over his head to hide his embarrassment. Suddenly his ears pricked as a small vole scurried under a leaf. "Get it," she hissed. However, Tigerpaw was already stalking stealthily forward until he was a fox length way. He leaped and landed on the vole, killing it swiftly.

"Good catch!" Stoneclaw commented. Tigerpaw let out a purr of thanks and padded behind them with the vole hanging in his jaws.

Once they reached camp, Tigerpaw deposited his catch onto the pile and walked to the apprentice den. Troublestripe lay down in the sun letting it warm her pelt. She closed her eyes only for what seemed like a second. However, without warning a warrior landed heavily on her side, ripping its claws along her side.

Yowling in surprise she leaped upward, throwing off her attacker. Troublestripe twisted around to see it was a ShadowClan warrior; all around ShadowClan was fighting ThunderClan. No-one saw them coming and now the kits were unguarded, the elders were mewing like frightened kits. The dark ginger tom jumped at Troublestripe, however she was ready. Wiping around, she kicked out with her back legs and scored up his head. The tom landed heavily on his back, winded. Troublestripe didn't waste any time as she ripped through his soft under-belly until the tom squealed and wiggled free. He hissed but dashed away.

Bluestar was battling Brokentail as Onepaw chased after another apprentice. Then she saw Tigerpaw's tail disappear through the undergrowth. Curious, she followed until another ShadowClan cat knocked her paws from under her. Rolling away from the cat she cursed herself for not seeing the cat coming. The ShadowClan she-cat was small, must be an apprentice Troublestripe figured as she leaped at her. Landing heavily on her back, the she-cat screeched as she fell to the ground under Troublestripe weight.

"Get off!" she yowled. Troublestripe bit her shoulder fiercely making the apprentice yowl and dash away.

She followed Tigerpaw's scent until a new scent hit her nose, blood. Tigerpaw's voice rang through a wailing sound, "I knew StarClan wouldn't make you leader!"

Troublestripe stopped and stalked toward until she saw Tigerclaw standing over Shadowstar's body, "If StarClan really gave you you're name and lives you wouldn't be dead right now! I can't believe I'm _your_ kin!" He stalked off his; bloody paws were leaving prints on the ground. Troublestripe looked at Shadowstar, or Shadowfang for her wasn't really leader as Tigerpaw said, body lying limp on the ground. His own kin, her kin, has killed Shadowfang, and Tigerpaw looked only five moons old. The kit had the power of a tiger's claw, something to be feared of. The prophecy has been filled, Fire will rise as kin will fight kin, and shadow will rule the forest.

Shadow had ruled for a while, kin has fought kin, but the beginning Troublestripe couldn't understand. Fire will rise, what did that mean?

* * *

**That was the last Chapter! Tell me what you thought of my first story! Did you like the prophecy? If you didn't get the beginning of the prophecy 'fire will rise.' Firepaw had been born! I had to add that part! You could also read 'Dying Fire: Flickering Hope' Its about what would happen if Firestar Died to Scourge. Thank you everyone for review my story I really, really appreciate it!**


End file.
